SHADOWS
by EVIL'S CHILD
Summary: After a trip to fun land the tardis appears on a planet outside the drive way to carl montys mansion. but who is carl monty ? whats hidden under his mansion ? read and find out
1. PROULGH

Is it just me or is someone,or something,watching me Carl Monty thought as he walked up the drive to his mansion . he walked fast after he thought he heard his bush rustle as if it contained something living inside, his pace slowed down till he stopped turned around slowly in fear and saw only his shadow,

"this is stupid"he sighed"I can't go on like this".**Thump**,**thump**,**thump**,this time he _knew _he heard footsteps. he tried to scream but he couldn't,he was to scared"who's there"he managed to squeak "**huh**,**huh**,**huh"**, that was defiantly heavy breathing he just about managed to scream as something attacked him and he fell to the floor with a bang.


	2. Chapter 1:LANDING IN FUN LAND

**chapter 1 **

LANDING IN FUN LAND

"**HANG ON TIGHT ACE WERE ALMOST THERE !**" the Doctor shouted from the other side of the main console,holding on for his live's with his unbralla,he managed to press a few buttons and they were flung across the room.

"Right,were here," he said very proudly getting up,

"were are we professor?" Ace asked

"fun world "he replied

"what's fun world?" Ace asked still struggling to get to her feet,

"a whole world full of stuff you find at fun fair's" he replied,

she did her usual jump and saying "**_ACE_**" in a excited voice thing and ran to the door's-forgetting to open the double door's-and almost running in to them .

"Calm down Ace we might be in the wrong place,it wasn't exactly a smooth landing was it?"the Doctor said putting on his cream hat and coat on, throwing his scarf over his neck and hanging his umbrella from his pocket. Ace ran to the stand and grabbed her black coat,covered in badges with **ACE **on the back.

"Be right back professor"she said running to the door to her room,and coming out with a rucksack-filled with her home made nitro-9 of course -zipped up tight so the the doctor couldn't see what was in side it.

"right I'm ready now professor"Ace said running up to him,The Doctor pulled the lever which opened the double door's and looked out.

* * *

this is my very first fic i started it years ago and forgot about it, so i would appreciate it if you could give me some ideas 


	3. Chapter 2:fun land

**chapter 2**

fun land

The Doctor walked out of the tardis and called to Ace to come out. She starred excitedly at the multi colour rides,the dark purple sky with snow whight stars and the dark pink ground.

"_**wow**,look at this place_. I think we made it doc,_it's amazing._"she said still looking round

"yes well let's see,which rides do you want to go on first then?"he said with a big grin on his face. They went on the hover dodgems,the anti gravity tube,several new roller-coaster _and_ lazer tag,before getting exorcised,tired,hungry and heading back to the tardis for food.

"well I think that went well,don't you Ace?"the doctor asked as they were walking back to the tardis.

"it was brill doc"she gasped

"well after we eat you up for another round?"

"I'm worn out already aren't you?"

"no you see,two heart's _are_ better than one_. here we are_"he said pulling something that Ace asummed to be the tardis key,out of his pocket and inserting it in to the lock. Ace walked in threw her jacket on the stand and put her rucksack carefully on the floor,the Doctor showed Ace the small kitchen area and got the food out and they started to eat. They finished their food and went back to the console room,the doctor twisted a knob on the console and a panel on the back wall slid up to reveal a monitor which showed them what was out side.

"That's not fun land. is it?"Ace said looking at the mansion which was shown on the screen.

"no. and _I_ never moved the tardis either. but_ someone _has" he said puzzled.

"well let explore" Ace said putting her jacket and bag on and pulling the lever to the doors.


	4. CHAPTER 3:mansion drive

**chapter 3**

**mansion drive **

As Ace walked out side she did her jacket up right to her neck because it was so cold,the Doctor walked out after her and lead her up the road to the giant gate's of the mansion.

"who lives here then doc"Ace asked

"Carl Monty by the look's of it"he said looking at the sign on the gate's

"who's he"she asked puzzled

"I don't know but we must find out where we are,and when we are"he replied as he pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and opened the gate's,that were labelled** Carl Monty's mansion**.

"i don't like the look's of this place"he said as they walked in and looked round the drive.

"me either"she said showing a little fear in her voice,

"Ace take one of these"he said taking out lot weird keyring thing's.

"what are they"

"tardis key's,I want you to go back to the tardis at the first sign of trouble. and if we get separated."Ace took two keys and followed the him up the drive.

They walked up half way up the drive then they heard a rustle from a bush at the bottom of the drive.

"did you hear that?"asked Ace tuning round

"yes,probably the wind"

"there isn't any wind"Ace pointed out as she started walking again

"yes quite odd isn't it. proves it's not earth anyway"

"doctor I think something down there"

"nonsense the door's locked I can tell that from here"

"maby they came in before us?"

"impossible you see that gate hadn't been opened for at least a week"

**thump,thump,thump**

"doctor. do you hear foot step's?"Ace asked

"yes,but there's nothing there but our own shadow's."

**huh,huh,huh**

"And now heavy breathing"Ace said nervously

"yes,but there's still nothing there Ace"he replied in a worried voice looking round his shoulder,

They walked very fast for a few step's and the sound's continued.

"RUN ACE"the doctor shouted at the top of his voice,as he ran towards the door. Ace ran after him but she was to slow she just about managed to scream "doc..."as something attacked her and she fell to the floor with a bang the Doctor look round to see what the bang was,but nothing was there the sound's had stopped and Ace had gone.


	5. Chapter 4:Carl Monty's mansion

**chapter 4 **

**Carl Monty's mansion **

The Doctor walked slowly up the rest of the drive trying to figure out what happen back there and,what happened to ace. He finally reached the door and gave it a loud knock,three people came rushing to the door,a man,a woman and a little five year old girl. They opened the door carefully and sighed when they saw that it was the Doctor,the little girl stared at the Doctor like he was an alien with purple skin and seven heads.

"who are you "the girl asked

"I'm the doctor and..."he said proudly

"how did you get here"the woman interrupted

"well..."he started and then was cut off as heavy breathing and foot steps started again coming closer to the door.

**"QUICK EVREYONE INSIDE !!!!!!!!" **the man shouted as he pushed his family and The Doctor inside the mansion and locked the door tight.

"what's out there?and why are _you_ scared of it?"the doctor demanded

"we'll explain in the sitting room"the woman said with a sigh.

They all sat down in the sitting room and they started to talk.

"you must be Carl Monty"the doctor said to the man

"no I am James Monty,this is my wife Clair,and this is our daughter Emily"he announced

"who's Carl then?"the doctor asked

"he was our son"Clair sobbed

"was?"the doctor said confused

"he dissapered about a week ago"Emily told him  
"how?"the doctor asked  
"I don't know. we saw him walk down the drive and then he screamed and he fell to the floor with a bang. but when we went out to look for him he was gone and the gates hadn't been opened."James answered  
"that must of be what happened to ace"  
"who"

"my friend I think the same thing just happened to her"

"then don't expect her to be back soon"

"why"

"when she fell did the heavy breathing and foot step's stop"

"yes,why"

"because I think she fell down a trap door"

"that means she's still alive"

"not really if the foot step's and heavy breathing stopped,then the thing that attacked her is down there with her!!!"


	6. Chapter 5:the ice cave

**chapter 5**

the ice cave

"doctor?,doctor!"Ace tried to shout as she finally came around-and found out that her voice was useless in here.

"This is room is filled with ice,"she thought,but something weird was going on she could hear her thought's!

"no wonder it's so cold up there this is ice world"

**thump,thump,thump,huh,huh,huh**

the noise somehow sounded more human,than the one's up on ground. Ace hid behind a giant iceicel,and the sound got louder and louder,closer and closer until it reached the iceicel and than. A man put his head round around the iceicel and told her to run,

"quick I think I know a way out of here" he thought so she could hear him

"who are you" she asked in her thought

"Carl Monty"

"so you own the mansion"

"yes"

"o I'm ace by the way"

"nice to meet you ace" he thought starting to run

"where are we going" she thought running after him

"i told you. I think I know a way out"

"then why haven't you got out b..."she trailed off as they came to a big block of ice sealing up a door.

"That's why"

"don't worry about it" she thought pulling out two can's of nitro-9,she was about to throw it when she realized

the big space shooter 2000,she picked it up and did the strap up over her shoulder.

"Don't you think _I've_ tried that,it's to weak it doesn't even _dent_ the ice."  
"it will now,stand back"she said loading it with nitro-9 and firing at the ice, the ice shattered into thousands of tiny piece's as they made there way through the shattered ice,Ace recognised the ice garden's straight away-even before she heard the singing tree's.


	7. Chapter 6:ice world ?

**chapter 6**

ice world ?

"what year is it?" the doctor asked

"5020.why" James asked

"just wondering"he said "And what planet did you say this was?"

"Svarto"Emily said

"oh no _ice world_" the doctor sighed under his breath "i just hope ace doesn't know"

"something wrong doctor?" Clair asked

"oh,no i am just worried about my friend"

"Come on then"ace thought jumping over all the shattered ice to a big cube of ice.

"but where?,_we_ don't know the way."he thought

"I will now"she thought pulling a map from somewhere under the ice cube.

"how did you get that?"

"I've been here before"

"and survived?"

"yea but this was hundreds of years ago"

"that's exaggerated. you weren't _alive_ a hundred years ago"

"wanna bet"

"yea because your not even thirty,let alone a hundred"

"look if I weren't here before,then how do _I _know where _I _put the map? And who wright ace on the ice by here "she thought pointing to the ice block where the word **ace **was written. There was a awkward silence for about thirty seconds,then Ace picked up the map, looked at it and started walking through a large hole in the ice wall.


	8. Chapter 7:shadow people ?

**Chapter 7**

shadow people ?

He walked in to the bedroom and looked out the window at the drive.

"Ace where have you gone. and will you ever come back?"the doctor wisped looking at the empty space where Ace was standing a few hours ago,it seemed like a life time ago had last seen her. had last told her off about using explosives,and carrying them round with her. He went in to the bathroom and looked into the mirror,he saw a worried face looking back at him. He sighed,shook his head and told him self that she was properly bake at the tardis waiting for him, but when he looked back in the mirror,he saw a black shadow like person looking back at him through angry red eye's. He blinked in disbelief at what he saw and when his eyes opened there was nothing there,now he was really worried about ace. He went back into his room and sat onto a chair and looked out the window wondering what he had seen in the mirror,it all seemed very familiar like it had all happened before.

He stood there laughing and muttering "silly girl" for about ten seconds then moved into the hole. He screamed as he tripped over something and fell into a hole so steep that he couldn't get out. He just managed to see ace walking through a long tunnel before she turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

As ace walked up the tunnel she could hear voices ahead,towards a faint glow from a candle shining though a crack in the wall. She ran up to the crack and peeped though. She saw a little girl playing with her dolls,then someone called her for dinner and she ran up the stairs. Ace knew she would find the doctor now,she wasn't scared any more but then she heard heavy breathing. she turned around to see her shadow on the wall,but something was strange about it as she looked at it two small red eye appeared looking angrily at her. She was scared and fired the gun at the wall she ran through what was left of the wall and ran towards the stairs


End file.
